The present invention relates to a new and distinct Rhaphiolepis plant, botanically known as Rhaphiolepis indica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘sPg-3-003’.
The new Rhaphiolepis plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Rhaphiolepis indica, not patented. The new Rhaphiolepis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the unnamed proprietary selection in a controlled nursery environment in Kawaguchi City, Japan in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rhaphiolepis plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Kawaguchi City, Japan since the summer of 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Rhaphiolepis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.